


You're The Only ONE Who Doesn't Have A Mate

by OikawaDork



Category: Haikyuu!!, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Akashi is an omega beauty, Almost everyone has a crush on Akashi, Alpha Kageyama Tobio, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cute Akashi Seijuurou, Dorkiness, Fluff, Hinata actually idolize Kiseki no Sedai members, M/M, Omega Akashi Seijuurou, Some people envied Kageyama for having him, poor kageyama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:02:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22316008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OikawaDork/pseuds/OikawaDork
Summary: Kageyama is a simple alpha with a simple life and teammatesBut his teammates can be rude sometimes whenever they start to tease him about when will he get a mate. And to tease him more and make him frustrated by inviting him to go to a festival with them that requires the people to bring their date or else they wouldn't get inKageyama is not amused
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 11
Kudos: 136





	You're The Only ONE Who Doesn't Have A Mate

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what has gotten into me but I made a fan fiction with Haikyuu!! in it. This was been in my phone for almost a month and here it isssssss
> 
> Also I'm too lazy to reread and edit it so I apologize for my spelling and grammar errors
> 
> I hope you don't mind the OOC here. That's just how I write Akashi lol

It was another typical day inside the gymnasium of Karasuno high school. Another typical teasing that Kageyama gets from his teammates. It's already natural for him because they do this everyday. But he can't control his madness sometimes whenever they bother him too much about not having a mate

Kageyama is the only member who still doesn't have a mate in their volleyball team. Everyone has theirs. And Kageyama envied them secretly

Daichi is with Sugawara. Tsukishima has Yamaguchi. Hinata has Kenma. Asahi and Nishinoya are also together. Tanaka and Ennoshita already revealed their relationship to everyone. Hell, even Kinoshita and Narita are together

Kageyama is the only one who's being left out from the group. So whenever his teammates decided to hang out together he rejects the offer sometimes because all he would see is them cuddling, being all lovey dovey to each other and kissing. Even if Hinata's mate was in Tokyo they always text and talk sweet things

'Ugh this hurt my eyes' Kageyama would thought

Daichi and Sugawara noticed that Kageyama was being distant for the past few days and wouldn't come with them. So when they discovered a festival in Tokyo. They decided to come and visit there since it's their one week semester break. They thought of inviting Kageyama over or more like forcing him to go with them

"Come on Kageyama. Hang out with us will you. We won't be showing too much PDAs" Suga giggles at Kageyama's reaction to what he said

"I don't want to" Kageyama stubbornly said making Daichi sigh

"Look, we just want to spend the time with you also became you've been ignoring our team bonds" Daichi explained making Kageyama frown

"They're just going to say it on my face that I'm a lonely king because I can't get a mate for the whole day so no" Daichi scratch the back of his neck as the others snickers behind him

"Seriously Kageyama! You should join us maybe you'll find your mate there!" Hinata said trying to convince his setter but Kageyama only glared at him

"Gyaahhh! What is with that look I was just trying to cheer you up!" Hinata said and hid behind Sugawara

"Who would want to be his mate. He'll only end up dictating the poor omega like a tyrant king he is" Tsukishima jokingly said earning a laugh

"Oi nice one!" Tanaka and Nishinoya said laughing their ass off. They could clearly picture what Kageyama would look like and it's hilarious

"You bastard!" Kageyama glared at him. Suga and Daichi immediately calm everyone down before Kageyama could blow their heads off

"Please Kageyama. Come with us please?" Suga pleaded him using his motherly aura and Kageyama feels he shouldn't say no to him

So he ended up going with them even though he didn't want to

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

They already arrived in Tokyo and were currently at the train station. The others decided to take some juices in the vending machine that they found there. Kageyama looks around the place as he still sees couples cuddling

"Ughhh seriously..." Kageyama muttered and just joined his teammates who were talking about something

"Hey, isn't that Kise Ryouta? The popular model and one of the members of that legendary basketball middle school team?" Yamaguchi said, pointing from the distant. This got Kageyama's attention that made his eyebrow rose

"Huh. Woah it's really him" Asahi said while looking at the blonde boy who also noticed them staring at him

Kageyama's eyes widened and immediately try to hide himself earning confused looks. It's already too late because Kise had already found him

"Kageyamacchi!" Kageyama felt shivers muttering an 'oh hell no' under his breath. Before he could run away Kise was already hugging him. Squeezing the oxygen out of him. Basically, Kageyama became Kise's second victim of his life-killing hug. After a few seconds of what seems like eternity Kise finally let go of the poor boy. Kageyama glared at him

"You could have killed me!" Kageyama told him annoyed by the blonde's action

"Tehee sorry Kageyamacchi it's just that I haven't seen you for a long time" Kise sheepishly said scratching the back of his neck

"Wait, you guys know each other??" Nishinoya suddenly barge in to their conversation

"Uhh yes..?" Kise answered the question

"Why didn't you tell us that you knew one of the generation of miracles member Kageyama!" Hinata said feeling betrayed

"Oi! I didn't think you'd be interested in things other than volleyball!" Kageyama yelled back at him

"I'm not like you!" Ahh. Here we go again.

"Ehh?? Kageyamacchi you really didn't tell them?? Why??" 

"No because it'll be embarrassing that I knew a whiny blonde"

"Very mean Kageyamacchi!" 

Kageyama's teammates looks at them in amusement and they suddenly thought that Kise reminds them of Oikawa. Kise noticed the stares that was directed to them and he stopped arguing with Kageyama

"Oh! I'm very sorry to intrude. Am I already wasting your time??" Kise asked with a bit of a panick in his voice

"Yes. Since when you came" Tsukishima answered and Yamaguchi decided to elbow him not too harsh

"Tsukki! Don't say that" 

"Oh then I'm really sorry about that! I just arrived from Kyoto because of my photoshoot and I happened to spot Kageyamacchi here" Kise said sheepishly

'He looks so soft. Is he really an alpha??' Kageyama's teammates thought

"It's alright we understand" Daichi give him a polite smile and Kise was beaming again. Kageyama just rolled his eyes

"Well I gotta go now! Bye bye Kageyamacchi!" And with that Kise had left

"Huh. I've never thought the king could make friends outside of the court" Tsukishima told him and Kageyama scowls

"Shut up!" 

"I still feel betrayed Bakageyama!" Hinata told him faking a hurt expression

"Why would you feel betrayed it's just Kise Ryouta!" Kageyama yelled and they start fighting again

"Oi please stop before Daichi gets mad" Asahi tried to calm down the two first years

"I can still hold it. Don't worry Asahi" Daichi smiles but it send shivers down Asahi's spine

"Everyone let's go! Tomorrow night is the start of the festival. We should find rooms that we can stop by" Suga told them which they immediately stop chatting and went out of the train station

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

They've found a hotel that they could afford the payments and they were currently in a convenience store nearby. Sugawara was reading something and his eyebrow rose up when he read something

"Guys I've read something about the festival tomorrow. I didn't know that the people who will go there should have a date or a mate or else they won't let them in" Everyone looks at Kageyama who's drinking a milk and looks back at them confused

"What" Kageyama said still drinking the milk

"The festival requires you to bring a date or else they wouldn't let you in" Nishinoya repeats what Suga had said

"Then I won't go" Kageyama simply said and some of them looks at him weirdly

"Bakageyama aren't you going to put an effort? Find a mate then right now!" Hinata said and Kageyama rolled his eyes.

"It's not that easy boke!"

"Now now don't fight here. Kageyama we can't just leave you there you know" Daichi said and the others agree

"If not having a date is the problem, then leave it your senpai. I will find you one!" Tanaka said attempting to do a cool pose

"Tanaka no" Daichi and Suga said with a deadpan expression 

"Tanaka yes!" Nishinoya joins his best bro and think of a plan

"Oh please no" Kageyama mumbles in terror

"Even if you choose a date for him it won't even last long" Tsukishima told them 

"You—!" Kageyama growls at him. That sassy glasses boy is starting to get on his nerve

"I won't go and that's final" Kageyama crossed his arms and looks away 

"There would be a volleyball related stuff there" Suga said while looking to what he is reading. It catches Kageyama's attention and looks at his vice captain

"Really?"

"Heh. You're a volleyball idiot Kageyama" Hinata said while Kageyama just glared at him

"So if you refused to come you will be left behind" Daichi told him 

Kageyama groaned. Buried his head on his bag

"I'll get one myself. Tomorrow"

His teammates looks at him weirdly after that

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Kageyama mentally slapped himself because of the situation he went through. He is currently at Maji Burger with the rest of the GOMs except Kise and Akashi because Kuroko found out that he is in Tokyo. So he decided to invite his friend. Kageyama was not so happy because

Kageyama didn't really want to be around with Aomine...

"You're an alpha and yet you don't have a mate?? You can't find any? Bwahahahahaha" Aomine laughed earning weird glances by the other customers

"Well it's because Yama-chin's face is scary maybe the omegas are afraid just by looking at him" Murasakibara answers while eating his snacks

"Oi! It is not my fault that my face is always like this!" 

"What do you want us to do? Get you a date? I'll find you one" Aomine said teasingly and Kageyama just sigh

"Aomine you aho. You'll just get me in trouble if you are the one who choose my date" Kageyama said with a deadpan expression as Aomine's eye twitch

"Who you callin' an aho?!"

"Shush. Your noises are giving me a headache" Midorima talked while pinching the bridge of his nose

"If you can't find any. You can just ask Akashi-kun" Kuroko suddenly talk while sipping on his milkshake

"What? Tetsu that's Akashi!"

"Yes it's Akashi-kun. There's no problem in there" Kuroko looks at the other blue haired alpha in front of him in confusion

"Akashi would probably say no. Do you even know his standards" Midorima said shaking his head in disapproval

"I'm sure Akashi-kun had changed. He is not like that anymore" 

"Yeah, what? I see no difference and plus we don't get along too well!" Kageyama emphasized that he clearly doesn't want to do it

"It's because you kept on underestimating him" Kageyama silenced and slightly bow his head averting his eyes

"I remember it clearly whenever we'll spot you on a public court you have those determined eyes that you have to beat Akashi-kun at something because he gets on your nerves you say" Kuroko said chuckling a bit remembering Kageyama's pissed expression while Akashi's calm and smug face is enough to make him mad

"Don't bring that up will you. Plus he's in Kyoto isn't he?" Kageyama said crossing his arms

"He went here in Tokyo earlier" It was Midorima who answered him that

Kageyama deadpans. Then slowly getting up from his seat

"Oi where are you going??" Aomine looks at him with an 'are you serious' expression

"Somewhere"

And with that, he left the place

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Kageyama was wandering in the streets of Tokyo. He's a bit irritated about his life on why he's the only one who doesn't have a mate. His teammates keeps bugging him about it and he's getting tired of their jokes. Especially Tsukishima's snarky comments. Kageyama was so into his thoughts he didn't even realize where he's going and that he bumped into someone

"Ah–sorry" 

Kageyama thought he caught a glimpse of a red haired male just now. And he's not wrong because this red haired male is in front of him right now

"Kageyama?" Oh that voice. The elegance in that voice. He immediately knew who it is plus the sweet strawberry smell. Kageyama looks at Akashi speechless. He couldn't find any words to say

"S-Sorry, uhh I was umm" Kageyama's face turn red from embarrassment when Akashi chuckles at him

"Long time no see. I didn't expect you to be that lost for words" Akashi said. His voice is enough to warm Kageyama's heart and feels a wave of nostalgia getting through him

"I was just like that you know..." Kageyama scratch the back of his neck avoiding Akashi's gaze

"Hmmm. You haven't change at all" Akashi said putting up a small smile making Kageyama's heart thump fast

"I supposed you have a problem? Need me to help you with it?" Akashi asked him with amusement in his voice. Kageyama cursed under his breath for the emperor being right as always. Kageyama just nodded anyways

"What help is exactly that you want?"

'I need you to be my temporary date for a night for some festival'

"Uhh it's.." Kageyama really find it awkward to ask Akashi this

"It's?" Akashi waits for his answer by raising his eyebrow

"I-I need your h-help by ac-c-companying me t-to the festival t-tonight" Kageyama stutters as his body was stiff and he felt like a stone saying those lines

"The festival?" Akashi asked tilting his head

"Yes. You know about it right?" 

"The festival that doesn't let people in without a date or a mate right?" Akashi said and Kageyama nodded averting his eyes

"And you chose me instead? How sweet of you Kageyama" Akashi smiles in amusement and Kageyama is even more embarrassed

"I-I have no choice! S-So I asked you instead.." Kageyama looks away with a bit of blush

"Alright. Since I offer a help then I would gladly do it then. If I haven't asked you first you wouldn't say it to me then? Shy as ever" Akashi said smugly

"What?? I'm not!" Kageyama protested. Akashi just chuckles

They walk for a while. Kageyama keep stealing glances at the redhead who's beside him. There's a warm building up inside him. He haven't felt this feeling since middle school. Whenever his father would take him to Tokyo he'd meet those 5 basketball idiots and Akashi. His interactions with the red haired male wasn't quite well. It's like Akashi and Aomine but his was not so harsh. Akashi can calmly handle him. He can casually answer him even though he's pissed off. Kageyama doesn't really like Akashi. He just don't like it when Akashi's acting all mighty and high even though that his doings are wrong. He remembers the time they spent together walking side by side in the streets of Tokyo in spring days

He remembers their confrontation last time when they were about to graduate from middle school. The time when he fearlessly go against the emperor. Because of how Akashi crossed the line about him being a tyrant on his teammates. So Kageyama threw back shark comments about Akashi who was almost about to be crushed by Murasakibara in a one on one game.

But that didn't last long. The last time they met was quite good. They get along a bit and never talk with each other anymore that day. But now, Kageyama felt stupid remembering those times. He doesn't know exactly why

"Is there something you wanted to tell me? You've been glancing at me for 5 minutes" Akashi told him with a flat expression. Kageyama snap out of his thoughts

"Nothing I just...kinda miss this" Kageyama mumbles the last part but Akashi still heard it

"You miss this??" Kageyama mentally slapped himself

"I m-mean! I missed something u-uhh to get!" Kageyama said a bit panicking. Then quickly looks at his phone and back at Akashi

"Oh I got to go. See you!" Kageyama quickly take his leave but Akashi is quicker to stop him

"Wait. I'll give you this before you leave" Akashi hands him a piece of folded paper. Kageyama opens it and he saw a phone number on it. He rose an eyebrow and looks at Akashi but he's no longer there

Kageyama sighs and save the number on his contacts

Later on he went back to his teammates. They noticed his mood and seems to be curios about it. They could also sense the happy signs that Kageyama was emitting and he kinda smells excited. Tanaka and Nishinoya immediately questioned him

"Yo Kageyama! What's up with the mood? Already found a partner eh??" Tanaka said and throws an arm over Kageyama's shoulders

"Well yes Tanaka-san.." Kageyama answered and prayed that they wouldn't question him anymore

"Aww come on tell us! What's her or his name??" Nishinoya asked excited

"Eh.. Nishinoya-san uhh"

"Quit pestering him guys" Daichi scolds the two and they immediately obliged

"What seriously? Bakageyama got a date already??? I thought he will never" Hinata said earning growl from Kageyama and snickers from the others

"You damn omega shrimp!" Kageyama said through gritted teeth but Hinata just stuck his tongue out at him

"But seriously, I'm kinda curios too what does he like? Is he an omega or a beta??" Suga asked with a huge grin on his face

"Uhh he's an omega" Kageyama replied

"Oi King go easy on the omega" Tsukishima suddenly replied pissing Kageyama once again

"What the hell do you mean by that!?" One more and Kageyama would really punch that smirk off of his face

"Hey stop it you guys. We're going to see what he looks like tonight right? And it's only one hour left before the festival start. So calm down and wait" Daichi patiently said 

"If we only have one hour left and the festival is 30 minutes away plus we still have to prepare shouldn't we get going then?" Asahi said catching their attention

"Yeah you're right. Alright guys get up and dress yourselves" Daichi announced. Everyone obliged. The others couldn't wait to see how Kageyama's partner looks like

While they're on their way to the place, they met other members of the nekoma team. Kenma was immediately greeted by Hinata. The two groups chatted for a while. Kageyama was fidgeting with his fingers. He looks at it for a while debating whether to send him a message or not. Kageyama texted him anyways. Waiting for five minutes and still getting no reply. He stared at his phone for a few minutes before the captain's voice interrupts his thoughts

"We're here. Come on" They followed their captain on the way out of the train. Walking towards the main gate. Kageyama looks around trying to find a red haired male

"Kageyama where is he?" Suga asked him. His teammates looks at him with interest

"Uhh I'm looking for him" Kageyama said looking around to see if there's any person who has a red hair

"I hope he didn't run away from the date Kageyama" Hinata jokingly said making the others laugh. Kageyama was too busy to care about Hinata's reply

"I think you guys should go already I'll wait here"

"Are you sure?" Kageyama just nodded and the others walked inside

"If you already found him just go to the food stalls you'll find one of us there" Daichi informed him before walking with the others

"I'm sorry I'm a bit late" Kageyama almost had a heart attack

"Hey don't do that!" Kageyama glares at the red haired male in front of him

"I'm sorry to startle you. Have you been standing there for a long time?" Kageyama looks at Akashi. He wore some casual clothes that really fits him. It makes him prettier along with his black shoes. Akashi's face looks so soft and his ruby red eyes were mesmerising

"N-No. I just got here. Anyways let's go" Kageyama looks away and began to walk towards the main gate and inside. Akashi is quietly trailing behind him. His scent was still strong. Same scent of a sweet strawberry

"I didn't send you a message earlier because my phone was off" Akashi suddenly said making Kageyama looks at him

"Yeah it's alright" He felt Akashi walked to his side. Their arms almost touching

"Wait for me a bit will you? I'm an omega and you took me here so you better take care of me" Akashi said, amusement is in his voice. Kageyama's cheeks turned pink. Getting a bit awkward

They heard some whispers around them whenever they walk passed by the people. But they ignored it, completely enjoying the scenarios of the festival. Kageyama's teammates happen to spot him and Akashi. Their curiousity even grew when they caught a glimpse of a redhead

"Hey, hey Noya. You do know something about basketball right? You heard about the terrifying omega captain?" Tanaka asked his bro leaning on his ear. Nishinoya looks to who's Tanaka is referring to

"You're right. They said he's an omega beauty" Nishinoya whisper-yelled. Akashi noticed them immediately and he nudge Kageyama to get his attention

"Aren't those guys your teammates?" Kageyama looks around and saw them staring back at him. Smirking

"Hey Kageyama! Nice choose!" Tanaka already went to him and then smack his back with a huge grin. Kageyama winced a bit at this and heard Akashi snickers. The first years are looking at him with wide eyes. Even Tsukishima is shook

"Oh you are Akashi Seijūrō right? The son of the famous businessman in Japan. I'm Daichi Sawamura and this is Sugawara Koushi" Daichi asked him with a smile and Suga greeted him with a smile

"I am. It's nice to meet you" Akashi answered them politely. They got shivers because of his voice because of how smooth and pleasant to hear it is

"An emperor and a king huh. Kageyama knows how to pick" Tsukishima mumbles but Akashi still heard it

"They still call you king" Akashi whispers smiling smugly at him. Kageyama just glares at him 

"Uwaaa Kageyamaa! This is the second time you betrayed me! Answer me how many members of that basketball team do you know?" Kageyama scratched the back of his head awkwardly. Akashi decided to answer that question

"He met us all in middle school" They rose an eyebrow at Kageyama

"Whaaa? Really as in all of you?!" They could see stars forming on Hinata's eyes. Akashi nodded

"Do you play basketball as well?? How did he met you?" Suga looks at Kageyama then at Akashi

"His father would accompany him to Tokyo and the first thing he'll do is go to some volleyball court. The basketball court is just across and sometimes we'd practice there that's why we could see each other" Akashi explained and the couple nodded in amusement

"I guess Kageyama is lucky. He's the alphas' dream omega" Yamaguchi commented quietly

"I still can't believe it. Did he use a spell on you?" Tsukishima asked with a flat expression getting a laugh from Hinata

"No. I just offered him a help and he told me to accompany him here" Tsukishima doesn't know why but he hate to admit that he's getting a bit of chills hearing the smooth voice of the omega

"Well we'll leave you here for you to enjoy it alone together if that's okay Akashi?" Daichi asked and Akashi politely answer yes

"Don't worry. I'll make sure Kageyama wouldn't create a ruckus" Kageyama looks at the redhead beside him insulted

"Oi I'm not some brat!" 

"Oh you two get along well huh. Have a nice night!" Sugawara said and quickly dragged the others away with him. Leaving the two alone. There was a long pause before Akashi breaks the silence

"So should we get going? Have any ideas where we are going?" Kageyama averted his eyes thinking

"Uhh how about to the game booth..?" Kageyama was not so sure 

"Let's go check it out" Akashi said grabbing Kageyama's hands walking through the crowd. Kageyama felt some electrical sensation the time he touched Akashi's hands. It was so soft and smooth. He was blushing while walking with the omega

"There" Akashi lets go of his hand. He looks up and saw a toy gun loaded with pellets and Akashi's holding it

"We have 5 try's each. You have to hit those cans and each are getting farther from each other. The winner shall have the most knocked down cans. If I win you'll have to oblige to my orders" Akashi stated handing Kageyama the toy gun

"And if I win?"

"Then do whatever you want me to do" Akashi said smirking at him. Kageyama gripped at the gun 

"I won't back down alright" Akashi just chuckles pointing the gun at the first can. It stumbles down. Akashi then easily shoots the rest precisely and with speed. Kageyama's jaw dropped looking at the knock down cans on the floor. Even the stall owner is amazed

"Your turn" 

Kageyama looks at the cans in concentration pointing his gun on it to shoot. Pulling the trigger and he knocked the first and second cans down. He missed the third one 

"I bet you would miss the others as well"

"Shut up don't talk" Kageyama said turning his attention back to the can. He lost another try. He's getting a bit pissed off but concentrated at the game. He hit a one and proceeding into the next. Kageyama loses a shot again until he doesn't have any

"Alright I lost" Kageyama lazily put the toy gun back. Akashi gets a prize 

"Yeah and you'll have to follow my orders" Akashi said smiling smugly at him

"Ughh what are your orders then??" Kageyama asked him a hand on his own waist

"Treat me some tofu soup" Akashi simply said causing Kageyama to blink owlishly at him

"Tofu soup? You like that???" 

"Why are you surprised" Akashi said crossing his arms

"I didn't know that a person like you would like a simple food" Kageyama commented and proceeds to walk towards the food stalls

"I can eat whatever I want" Akashi said as he follows Kageyama

"Tofu soup right?" Kageyama spoke and went to to get the food Akashi desires

They sat on the bench beside the stall. Kageyama just bought a dango and quietly eats it. Akashi silently eat his food beside him. The alpha kept glancing on him secretly watching him eat. Akashi looks so happy with his food. Kageyama has never seen his face like that in a while

"Is there something on my face or are you just amused watching me eat this food?" Akashi suddenly spoke making him snapped out of his trance

"There's nothing. I'm just looking I don't have bad intentions.." Kageyama mumbles the last part. A few minutes had passed and they leave to go to another stalls. They saw a little game of shogi. Akashi quickly looks at Kageyama

"Play with me" Akashi said making Kageyama raised an eyebrow

"Is this an order?" 

"It is" Kageyama sigh and follow Akashi towards the board games 

They sat in there for a while playing the game and in just five minutes Kageyama already lost

"I win"

"Damn it I know! Let's play it again this time I'll win" Kageyama said with a frustrated look on his face

"Oh, good luck then" Kageyama scowls and proceeds to move the pieces. After a few minutes he then lost again. Letting out a groan he rearrange the pieces

"Again"

Kageyama said sternly and Akashi just look at him amused and lets him. After a few games that he lost everyone of it he gave up already and let his face fall on the board

"Already drained Kageyama?" Akashi said mocking him as the other huff and get up

"Where are we going next??" Kageyama said who still has a sour expression on his face

"To the lantern's section" Akashi told him. Kageyama snorted

"This shall not be a battle again" Kageyama commented gaining a chuckle from Akashi

"You just got to try harder. Kageyama" Akashi said as Kageyama respond with a 'shut up'. They leave board games

As they walk together, some alphas and betas stare at them but mostly on Akashi. Some omegas whispering to each other while looking at them

"Isn't that Akashi-kun? From that powerful basketball team" 

"Yeah and he is with some alpha. He looks familiar though"

"It's Kageyama Tobio from Kitagawa Daiichi middle school! You know, the king of the court??" Kageyama tensed as he heard that nickname. A hand touched his back and he looks at Akashi

"Don't mind them. They didn't know your story" Akashi assured him with a small smile. Even though Akashi is far away from him he still knows what is happening to him. He gets informed whenever he'll talk to Midorima or Kuroko. Kageyama still have connections with the other GOMs but mostly with Kuroko. What Akashi said somewhat set Kageyama at ease

"Wait.. Is that Tobio-chan?" He heard someone say. 'Oh no. 

He better not be here' Kageyama thought as he cursed mentally. That voice belongs to no other than Oikawa Tooru. His childish senpai. Akashi noticed his discomfort looking at Kageyama a bit confused

"Is there something wrong Kageyama?" Akashi asked and Kageyama could hear Oikawa getting closer to them

"Uhhh can we hurry up? I just need to–"

"Oi Tobio-chan!" Kageyama cursed under his breath and quickly grabs Akashi's hand, walking away quickly

"Kageyama wait up!" Kageyama stopped as he heard the second voice. Still holding onto Akashi's wrist

"Kageyama your two senpais are calling you right there. It will be rude to run away from them" Akashi told him with a deadpan expression

"Ughh.. I can't escape anymore can I?" Kageyama said and turn around to see Oikawa and Iwaizumi, along with their teammates 

"Oh good evening Oikawa-san, Iwaizumi-san. I didn't know you guys are here" Kageyama said with a blank expression

"Tobio-channn it's nice to see you again. After your victory against shiratorizawa how does it feel hmmmm??" Oikawa said with a smile though it's a fake one. There is still a hint of envy in his tone

"It feels nice. Because I am able to go to nationals" Kageyama respond making Oikawa more jealous as he was about to say something mean again, Iwaizumi shut him up by hitting him on the back of his head

"Don't say any stuffs anymore Shittykawa!" 

"Waah! Iwa-chan that hurts! Is that how you treat your mate?" Oikawa received another smack on the head and the two bicker for a while. Akashi chuckled quietly as they remind him of a certain couple. He keeps quiet while everyone haven't notice him yet–

"Woah. I didn't know Kageyama could date someone so high-class as Akashi Seijuurou" Kunimi blurted out causing everyone to look at him 

"What?" They said and turn to look at the person beside Kageyama. Akashi was a bit taken a back as their heads turn to him in sync

"Good evening..?" Akashi was uncertain to what he'll say because their faces looks like they were about to explode. Especially the two at the back with a black and light brown hair

"Ehhhhh?!" 

"I can't believe this" Kindaichi commented and the other two cries

"Luckyy! Matsukawa He's lucky!"

"Yes! Why the hell are we crying?! It's because he's one of a lucky alpha!"

"Tobio-chan! I envy you more! If I am just an alpha I would have charm him too!"

Kageyama was very confused to what they are saying while Akashi's expression just kept calm

"Well Oikawa-san you are a beta but you already have a mate" Yahaba commented

"I don't even know why this idiot is my mate" Iwaizumi said earning a whine from Oikawa

"Uhh what do you guys mean?" Kageyama asked naively

"What do you mean by that? You guys are not dating??" They asked in sync

"Actually no. He just asked me to come with him because his teammates kinda forced him to hang out with them here" Akashi explains making some of then tilt their heads

"So Akashi-kun right? How long have you known Tobio-chan??" Oikawa asked him

"As I remember I've known him for almost five years" Akashi told him making Oikawa and Iwaizumi's eyes go wide. As well as Kindaichi's and Kunimi's

"Tobio-channnn! Why didn't you tell stories back then?? I'm pretty sure when you were a first year you already met him because he said almost five years!" Oikawa said a bit loudly gaining glances from passersby

"Lower your volume Shittykawa!" Iwaizumi scolded him

"I didn't know you guys would be interested–"

"We are!" And so, all of his former teammates in middle school said except Iwaizumi who facepalms

"Will you guys behave?? It's embarrassing especially right in front of Kageyama's friend" Iwaizumi scolded them as they shut their mouths. Iwaizumi looks at Akashi and Kageyama

"I am really sorry for my teammates' behaviors. I hope you don't mind us interrupting your guys for a while" Iwaizumi gave his apologies to the redhead

"It's alright. Kageyama and I are just wandering around we're not really too busy" Akashi politely said with a polite smile

"We're gonna go. It's seeing you guys again and Iwaizumi-san" Kageyama said and leaves with Akashi. Oikawa was about to say something but Iwaizumi stopped him immediately 

"Don't utter a word or I'll send you flying"

"So mean Iwa-chan! Akashi-kun is just beautiful up close!"

"Shut up Shittykawa"

"Aww Iwa-chan you're jealous~"

"I'm not! You idiot!" Their teammates just watched them bicker and Iwaizumi hit Oikawa

"If I have just met him earlier I would have been dating him instead of Oikawa's kouhai" Hanamaki commented crossing his arms

"I think we can all agree that most of us had a crush on that red haired omega male and we can never have him"

Everyone just agree on Kunimi

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

While Kageyama and Akashi are wandering around they stumbled upon the photo booth. Akashi looks at Kageyama as the latter raised his eyebrow

"What?"

"Let's go there" Akashi said, looking straight into Kageyama's eyes and points at the booth's direction. "It is an order"

"There?" Kageyama asked and Akashi nods. Kageyama rub the back of his said before speaking

"I don't like pictures. You go alone" Kageyama simply said which made Akashi glare and pulls him back

"You said you'd follow my orders remember?" Akashi said and with a raised eyebrow, Kageyama sighs. Not like he has a choice anyways. They went to the photo booth and Akashi pick some hats and funny hairbans and a funny eyeglass as well (If you know that certain NG-Shuu or something of Kuroko no basket where Kuroko wears an eyeglasses with funny nose to surprise Aomine or Kagami I am not really sure) 

The redhead turns to Kageyama with the eyeglass on his hand and hopefully stares at the ravenette. His eyes are telling Kageyama to wear it

"What? Hell no I'm not going to wear that" Akashi crossed his arms making Kageyama sighs

"Alright alright. Stop looking at me with that face" Kageyama took the thing on Akashi's hands and put it on. Akashi lets out a laugh

"It's not funny" Kageyama growls making Akashi teased him more

"But you look like a nerd. And old one"

"Hey!" 

"Now, now go there and they're going to take a picture" Kageyama looks at him dumbfounded. Akashi just raised his brow

"You're not going? I'm going alone??" Kageyama asked

"Yes" Akashi retorted with a smile of mockery and pushed the alpha inside the booth

"Alright sir, we're getting ready in 4, 3,"

"Hey w-wait"

"2"

"I'm not rea–"

"I and–"

"H-hey–!" snap. Akashi was giggling from the side as he looks at Kageyama's stiff smile. Kageyama groans. Later on the picture was delivered and the cameraman gave it to them. Akashi couldn't stop making fun of Kageyama's face of how the kids would be scared because of his smile. Kageyama protested as he said that his face is always like that

"You really are having fun huh" Kageyama said with a bit of sarcasm

"Of course. Now that I have a picture of you wearing this eyeglasses plus look at your face" Akashi couldn't really stop making fun of Kageyama 

"Stop, it's embarrassing"

Kageyama said with a grunt. Akashi remained silent for a few minutes. Kageyama kept on glancing again. Akashi was pretty lost in thoughts as he looks on the ground with a bit of solemnness displayed on his face

"Hey?" Kageyama calls out and the redhead slowly raised his head to meet gaze with him

"Are you well?" Kageyama asked. Akashi just let out a small smile and nodded. "Yeah"

"I'm just... feeling worried right now" Akashi spoke. Kageyama's eyebrows knitted together

"Why? Is there something...?" Akashi looks up at him and shook his head

"Forget it. Let's go over there" Akashi quickly said and fastened his pace

"Hey wait for me" Kageyama follows the redhead omega 

"Where are we going??" Kageyama asked still following Akashi. They were getting farther away from the crowd and they and up stopping on a small hill with tall green grasses. The place was a bit dim. Kageyama looks at the red haired omega who was staring at the houses in the distance

"Why are we here?"

Kageyama asked following Akashi's gaze. Seems like Akashi was mesmerized by the beautiful view of the houses with some few lights on

"I just want to enjoy the view. And the place is getting kinda boring" Akashi said making Kageyama raised his eyebrow

Akashi looks up at the stars. The other one is unusually bigger than the others and shines brighter. The red haired omega closed his eyes as the cold breeze of air hits his skin. It was pretty soothing

"The fireworks will start in a few minutes" Kageyama spoke earning a hum on the redhead

"We can look at it from here" Said Akashi. "The wind is so cold right now but it's calming. It makes me forget the stresses my father puts me through at home" Akashi told him making Kageyama frown. He knew how hard his father go on him. Even if he already free himself from his other personality his father still go strict against him. But not as complicated as before

A few seconds later, fireflies started coming out as it glows brightly. This captures Kageyama and Akashi's attention. The fireflies started surrounding them

"Look at how beautiful they are. They're so happy. It's like a reunion" Akashi said wearing a gentle smile as he watches the fireflies glowing around him. Kageyama tilted his neck. 'Since when did he start talking like that? Fireflies never caught his interests before' He thought

"Yeah. It is beautiful" 'Like you.' There's no way Kageyama would admit that out loud. But he really thinks that the omega beside him is the most gorgeous person he'd ever seen

He envy his teammates a bit because he swear they are playing volleyball right now. Instead they left him with the omega. Once again, he looks at the red haired beside him. Akashi was preoccupied with the glowing insects around him and his face looks so soft and innocent. Kageyama think being with the omega is not that bad

"You know, I've been thinking this for a while" Akashi suddenly spoke

"About what?"

"What if it happens that you are my mate??" Akashi said and Kageyama almost choked on his own saliva

"W-What?" Kageyama cursed mentally for stuttering

"I'm sorry if you're surprised I suddenly asked these kind of stuff" Akashi said looking away

"I-I'm– I mean I-I don't mind.. If that what fate wants.." Kageyama said and Akashi looks at him

"What kind of an omega do you like then?" Akashi asked as Kageyama swallows. He likes a very cute one. Although he won't admit it cause he may look like a type of a person that isn't interested in those cute little things. Kageyama likes an omega who had a strong confidence and is never afraid to back down on a fight. Always had his dignity and his elegant movements taking people off guard just by staring under those eyes. Wait, did he just described Akashi Seijuurou? Why is he suddenly liking him when way back in middle school he pretty disliked him because of Akashi's personality

"An omega who will fight for their will and be competitive" Kageyama simply said. Akashi lets out a hum 

"What about you? What kind of an alpha do you like?" Kageyama asked him back but Akashi only respond with a smirk. "Why do you want to know? You'll set up someone for me?" 

"What? No. Even if I did they wouldn't meet your standards" Kageyama retorted with a huff

"Actually..." Akashi trails off and Kageyama waits for him to continue. "I liked an alpha who has dignity. But finding out he already found his mate it changed. Suddenly, I find myself liking a certain alpha with blue eyes" Kageyama raised an eyebrow

'Blue eyes... Kuroko? Wait no. Kuroko is a beta could it be.. Aomine??' 

"He's a hardworking person even if we don't meet always I know he is. He acts like he's the highness. I've been denying that I like him since middle school but now I just realized" 'That's definitely not Aomine he thought.' Kageyama only got more confused

"Do you mind telling me this person? I'm just curious" Akashi lets out a chuckle before it turns into a laugh. Kageyama frowned

"You are so oblivious Kageyama-kun" Akashi said and Kageyama's eyebrow raised higher (if possible). Akashi got over with his giggling because of Kageyama's reaction

"Do you really want to know?" Akashi said, mocking him. Kageyama groaned impatiently

"Well yes. Of course" Kageyama said as his foot taps on the ground 

"It's you"

Kageyama frozed and there was a long moment of silence

"Wai– what?"

Akashi glares at him and turn away to hide the pink hue on his cheeks

"Don't make me repeat it" Akashi said as he began to walk away forward

"Hey wait don't leave me here!" Kageyama said and followed the omega. He calls out for him but the redhead omega didn't bother to turn around and continue walking

"Akashi wait the hell up" Kageyama said as he reach for the omega's shoulder turning him around so he could meet with Akashi's gaze

"Can you say that again??" Kageyama asked. "Please?" Now that Akashi can't say no to those eyes. He sighed in defeat

"I, Akashi Seijuurou has fallen in love with you" Akashi confessed and Kageyama's heart skip a beat. Having a confession from Akashi Seijuurou is a blessing; some alpha says. And Kageyama truly believes that now. He was puzzled. He didn't know what to say for a moment before he regained his consciousness

But before Kageyama could retort there were a sudden sound of 'boom' across the sky. There they look up and saw the bright and colourful fireworks in the clear night sky

Akashi was tempted by the view. Kageyama saw how it lightens Akashi's face up. The luminous of its fireworks reflected on Akashi's clear skin of his face. His red eyes were bright as he looks at the beautiful variety of colours at the night sky

'That was... A breath-taking view' Akashi has thought. He could feel Kageyama's gaze on him and he's trying to pretend that Kageyama's not there. He was pretty embarrassed by his confession recently

"Akashi" Kageyama called him but again, he didn't look at him

"Akashi" This time, Kageyama holds his face to make him look at him

"Is this true??" Kageyama asked and Akashi felt like groaning

"I wouldn't get embarrassed like this if it isn't. Are you mocking me Kageyama??" Akashi said as he glares at the taller boy in front of him. Kageyama only grins which made Akashi raised his eyebrow

"Why are you reacting like that??"

"I've never thought you'd like me as well. Despite all the bickering we did back in middle school" Kageyama said, hesitating a bit whether to kiss the omega or not but screw it anyways. His feelings for Akashi gotten on him first

While the fireworks continues to display across the sky they share a sweet passionate kiss under the fireworks above them. Akashi's heart beats louder that he's afraid it might jump out of his chest. The kiss was calming; both of them feeling warm and contented inside their chests

"I didn't expect we would share the same feelings. This night made us realize. I didn't have to deny ny own feelings anymore" Akashi said smiling warmly

"Fate is playing nice" Was all Kageyama could say as he look at the omega in front if him. And for the first time in a while. He feels what true love is

"So you're my boyfriend now?" Akashi said and was followed with a giggle. Kageyama just sigh happily

"You're giggling too much tonight and yes I am. But don't expect me to spoil you you brat" Kageyama said as Akashi playfully glares at him

"I'm not a brat" Akashi said crossing his arms

"Yeah yeah. You're not, you're my boyfriend" Kageyama said making Akashi blushed at the statement

"Let's go back" 

Kageyama said holding Akashi's hand, lacing their fingers together. They both turned pink from the touch. The two walk together side by side feeling the warm they haven't had in a long time

```````````````````````````````

**OMAKE**

"That's so digustingly cute! Isn't it Noya??" 

Tanaka said while crying his eyes out as he watch his kouhai finally got the love of his life beside him was a crying Nishinoya as well

"Yes, finally!" Nishinoya exclaimed only to be silenced my Daichi

"Isn't it rude to watch them secretly while they're having the moments of their lives?" Asahi asked sheepishly. Suga pat him on the shoulder

"It isn't that bad. Curiosity is really killing me" He told him

"Uwaaaah I'm so happy for Kageyama!" Hinata exclaimed with tears in his eyes

"Hmmm now that it happens, I'm waiting for the tragedy to come" Tsukishima said making everyone exclaimed his name

Meanwhile at the other side, the nekoma team could also view the ravenette and redhead's interaction

"What a lucky bastard" Kuroo said making Yaku protest

"Oi you already have a mate! Yet you still want one??" Yaku said glaring at Kuroo

"Yes because you are too annoying and too short! I want one like Akashi!" Kuroo said making Yaku's blood boils even more

"So what if I'm short?! Have you ask that I like you? No! I just found out that you're my mate and I feel like I have to vommit!" Yaku said and they bang their heads together, having a competition on who pushes stronger 

"They are so denial about their true feelings" Kai blurted out watching the two bicker

**Author's Note:**

> Haha Yaku and Kuroo were fun to write. Anyways do you know who Akashi was talking about? He liked someone who has a dignity. It is Nijimura-san!! I decided to make it Nijimura because I don't know who else I would put plus we all know Akashi has a soft spot for his Nijimura-senpai (づ￣ ³￣)づ
> 
> Anyways thank you for reading. Please comment and be nice lol


End file.
